Deliver us, my Son
by Natalie-Sarah
Summary: Padme is determined Luke will survive, but in order for him to do so she must give him up.


Deliver us, my Son  
  
By Natalie-Sarah  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars never have never will, I'm just borrowing a few persons from its galaxy though.  
  
Author's note: I got the original idea for this story from Exodus 2nd book of the Bible. First of all I would never write a story to insult Christians or Jews; being both of them myself. So please don't go off on me about desecrating anything or putting anyone or anything down because that is totally not my intent. I only write what I feel and what I know. Secondly ( ) are lyrics from the song "Deliver Us," on the "Prince of Egypt" soundtrack; I'm not 100% accurate on all the lyrics though since it was my cousin's cd and she only let me borrow it for a few weeks; also *( ) means the lyrics were sung in Hebrew and since I don't know it, I wrote what they sounded like to me.  
  
  
  
Padme Naberrie Amidala-Skywalker knelt by a small cradle softly singing a sad lullaby that Anakin taught her, which is what Shmi sang to him when times were hard and peace was elusive. The small baby boy with his father's eyes met her gaze and cooed and smiled. Padme smiled back sadly as she heard muffled screams of agony from Aldrea's outer skirts of the city.  
  
The jedi and rebels alike were being hunted down like dogs. The despair and trauma filled the air, till it was almost tangible. Time was running out.  
  
(Adoni, can't you hear your people cry? Help us now, Deliver us. Please our Lord, deliver us. Deliver us to the Promised Land.)  
  
Padme stood up and walked out onto the balcony of the Alderea city palace; grateful that Leia had escaped this carnage by leaving with Bail's sisters earlier this week to one of his summer palaces; out in the country by a quiet lake. While she had volunteered to stay in Alderea; to make sure Obi-Wan came for her son, so he could live in safety.  
  
* (Yu di hato-vana, alti ra vanti va.)*  
  
Once more she heard the screams of innocent people, the ruthless blasts of guns from the Stormtroopers, when she made her decision. She would get Luke out of here herself, to guarantee his safety.  
  
(My son I have nothing I can give, but this chance that you may live, I pray we'll meet again. If you will deliver us.)  
  
Padme ran from the balcony back into her rooms. She ran to safety compartment hidden under her desk, turned the combination and opened the compartment, grabbed several files, opened the one that contained Luke's birth certificate, snatching it up and glanced down at it. It clarified his birth mother was her, a former queen turned senator, of his high status and title due to being her son, and his father ……..his father no longer existing , Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight.  
  
She blinked back tears as she walked slowly to her fireplace, and threw the certificate into the fire. Gun blasts, and her son's cries brought her out of her sad haze of memories. She turned and ran to his cradle; she gently picked him up, and wrapped him up in soft, warm blankets. She placed him in a wooden-weave basket, held together with Alderaanian clay; which made it purely water proof.  
  
Padme grabbed her cloak and put it on. She picked up the small basket carefully, and started out of her room. She ran silently down the halls, meanwhile chaos claimed the city.  
  
(Adoni, can't you hear your people cry? Help us now, Deliver us. Please our Lord deliver us, Deliver us to the Promised Land.)  
  
Padme ran successfully from the palace grounds into the city, taking back roads and staying off main ones. She soon came to the main lake, outlying Alderea. She paused and softly put the basket on the sun warmed sand, withdrew the lid and peeked quickly inside. Luke was asleep soundly inside, content with the warmth of the blankets and his mother's nearby presence.  
  
His face radiated such pure innocence and sweetness that Padme uttered a soft cry of grief; "Why would anyone want to kill and innocent and defenseless baby?" She wondered. Hearing his mother's cry Luke awoke and met Padme's gaze. As if sensing some change in her, he too began to cry.  
  
(Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream; sleep and remember my last lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream.)  
  
Padme reached in the basket and lifted Luke from it, held him to her and softly whispering to him, comfort him. Soon his sobs quieted and stopped, Padme looked down to discover he fell asleep again. Slowly she placed him gently into the basket again. She replaced the lid over it and picked it up.  
  
She stood up as her comlink went off; she hurriedly placed the basket down again, and flipped the circuit open. It was Obi-Wan!! He told her his position outside Alderea city and the degrees off of her location, and how long it take him to be opposite of her across the lake; which would only be a matter of minutes. Padme flicked off her comlink and tucked it into her cloak, she picked up the basket again, started to walk towards the lake.  
  
She walked into knee-high water and gently placed the basket into the water. The basket floated and rocked softly. Padme bit her lip as she prayed Luke would remain safe in the tiny basket and gently pushed the basket further from shore.  
  
(River, oh River flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear. Do you know somewhere he can be free? River deliver him there.)  
  
Tears came freely as Padme watched the small basket grow smaller, and smaller; till it finally disappeared into the horizon. She knew that dangers and threats still remained, such as the remote chance that Anakin, no Vader could find out that Anakin and she had a son together. She may have destroyed the paper confirming so, but there were still records of Galactic Republic births in the Republic's main computer logs; but there were rumors that they were destroyed along with other Republic records, mostly Jedi Studies material; when Palpatine crowned himself Emperor.  
  
Padme prayed the threats and dangers would be kept at bay, at least till her children were grown and able to fight back. She continued to stare out at the lake; and whispered "Deliver us, my son." 


End file.
